Faith of Arahin
Religion of Rotia The Religion of Rotia is broken down into different faiths depending on which God or Goddess is followed. The most famous faith is the Faith of Arahin, which is the worship of the God Of War and Natural Order. Main Beliefs The following are the core beliefs of the faith. * Discipline * Stratagy * Strength * Victory * Order * Cunning * Survival Deities The Faith recognises multiple gods, though the follows the teachings of only one god. * Azotz - God Of Destiny * Umir - God of Death and Darkness * Ewemis - God of the Sun and Moon * Lirtia - Goddess of Shadows * Deva - Goddess of Life and Light * Arahin - God of War and Natural Order * Jatnja - Goddess Of Time and Knowledge * Alris - Goddess Of Judgement and Law * Rotia - God Of Creation and Heavens (ruler of the gods) * Imjir - God Of Tricks and Fortune * Lamses - God Of The Sea and Earth * Vemuna - Goddess Of Chaos and Love It is important to note that whilst the faith follows the teaching of Arahin they recognise the other gods and take the different aspects of the other gods into account in there religion. Teaching of Arahin * "War is not just two armies on the battlefield but life and death. Best to make sure you prepare for every eventuality so you can best claim victory" - High Priest Sean Gillian 200 years ago The above quotation is what builds the foundation for the faith. Those who follow the faith understand that everything is a challenge and you need to win, in order to do this you must be prepared, and that perpetuation can take many forms. ''- S''cholar Jack Richmonds * "Only in battle will Arahin answer a true believer" - High Priest Sean Gillian 189 years ago The second quote states that Arahin will answer only the purest of believers. ''- S''cholar Jack Richmonds * "The other Gods and Goddess should always be respected and worshipped but only i the God of War trully understands the plight of mankind and provides aid to those who believe in me" - High Priest Sean Gillian 175 years ago The third quote teaches that the other gods are there and should be worshipped, but despite Rotia being the ruler of the gods. He is in fact seen as a lessor god to Arahin and Arahin is the only god who understands man and is willing to help them. It should be noted this teaching was spread due to the followers of Alris seeking to persuke the followers of Arahin due to their lack of recognition of the other gods and goddess. ''- S''cholar Jack Richmonds * "Only the 'Religion of[[Religion of Rotia| '''Rotia]] is the true religion and it is through the force of Arahin will we see all other fauls religions struct down" - High Priest Heather Williams 98 years ago'' This was perhaps the turining point in the Faith, as it signalled open warfare on all other religions and for awhile was successful, it was only when the the Parann Government put a stop to the religion wars within its nation did things calm down. It was at this point that the religion spread to Parakka Northland, though in the Northland Religion of Rotia is worshipped as its main relgion not the Faith of Arahin . ''- S''cholar Jack Richmonds * "Everything has a natural order and one should not seek to disrupt that natural order. Instead one should seek to embrace it and support it so that it can flourish. For to fight against ones self is to fight against the Arahin himself." - High Priest Ezra (Holy Emperor of Parann) '' This signifies that everything has a natural order to thing and everything will act in behave in a certain mannor, and no matter what you do you cant change it. So instead Ezra says its best to just to embrace your order and role within the world.- S''cholar Jack Richmonds Category:Parakka - Russia Category:Religion Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information Category:Parakkan Empire Canada